Original
by seizenber
Summary: Oha-Asa tanggal 01 September: Cancer ranking terbawah dan benda keberuntungan kali ini adalah lensa kontak./ Ternyata tidak semua orang yang mengatakan Midorima lebih cocok tanpa kacamata./ MidoMomo.


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning: _**_ Teiko-era, seperti biasa tidak ada penjaminan IC dan bersih dari typo._

_P.S.: Ide dapet saat gue nyoba softlens baru warna item dan mata gue tambah belo ternyata. Sebelumnya pernah make sih, cuma warna bening._

* * *

_**Original**_

_Presented by __**sei**_

* * *

"…_Oha-Asa hari ini, tanggal 01 September 2014. Selamat untuk Scorpio yang menempati posisi pertama! Dan peringatan untuk Cancer yang berada di posisi terbawah, hati-hati dalam mengambil langkah dan pastikan untuk terus membawa _lucky-item_ para Cancer yang berupa _soft-lenses!"

_Geez_.

Midorima merengut setelah ke lima kalinya mendengar kabar dari Oha-Asa untuk hari ini. Dan ternyata memang benar, ia tidak salah dengar dengan kabar tersebut dan mau tak mau demi menghindari keapesannya itu ia harus bisa mengikuti saran dari ramalan zodiak tersebut.

Ia jelas sangat tahu bahwa perputaran dalam kehidupan itu memang ada kalanya ia akan berada di bawah, dan hal itu akan terus berlaku pada Oha-Asa pula. Pastinya ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari penuh kesialan itu akan datang di hari ini.

_Tapi kenapa harus _soft-lenses_, nanodayo?!_

Mungkin sekilas memang barang keberuntungan untuk zodiaknya terdengar lebih mudah dan normal dibanding benda-benda aneh yang sebelumnya menjadi _lucky-item_ si pemuda berambut hijau rumput itu. Belum lagi, Midorima sendiri memang selalu menyimpan _soft-lenses_ bila terjadi sesuatu pada kacamata kesayangannya.

Bila boleh jujur, Midorima sangat enggan mengenakan benda bulat tipis yang menyerupai pupil mata manusia itu. Selain merepotkan si penggunanya, terkadang agak sulit membiasakan diri dengan benda yang menempel di matanya itu. Tapi apa mau dikata bila Oha-Asa sudah berkata demikian?

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering nyaring. Buru-buru pemuda bergelar _tsundere ultimate_ itu merapihkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah semakin cepat mengingat ia harus segera datang ke tempat latihannya sebelum dirinya tertangkap basah oleh Akashi bila terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whoaaa~! Akhirnya Midorimacchi pakai _soft-lenses_ juga-ssu~!"

Itu adalah kalimat sambutan pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika memasuki tempat latihan tim basket Teiko. Hal itu justru semakin membuat Midorima tambah keki dan merasa dirinya semakin apes karena diteriaki Kise. Belum lagi Aomine juga turut memberi kata sambutan atas perubahan Midorima tersebut.

"Nah, coba saja dari dulu kaupakai lensa kontak. Aku sering merasa repot sendiri bila melihatmu terus-terusan memperbaiki posisi kacamata culunmu itu—"

"Jaga mulutmu, Aomine!" potong Midorima yang tak terima dengan opini si Pangeran Kegelapan mengenai kacamata yang sudah cukup lama menemani hidupnya.

"Oi, begitu saja kau marah. Tapi seriusan, kalau dirimu yang sekarang jauh lebih terlihat seperti anak basket yang sebenarnya. Daripada kalau pakai kacamata yang ada hanya akan membuatmu semakin terlihat seperti sosok kutu buku yang hobi mendekam di perpustakaan," kata Aomine yang kembali memberi komentarnya.

"Iya-ssu~! Aominecchi benar!" sahut Kise dengan nada semangat seperti biasanya, "Aku berani jamin, deh! Sehabis ini pasti banyak sekali cewek yang akan melirik Midorimacchi! Makanya mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau lebih sering memakai lensa kontak-ssu!"

Terdengar bunyi peluitan dari Sanada yang menggantikan kehadiran Kozo Shirogane untuk memantau latihan mereka hari itu. Aomine dan Kise langsung beranjak pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Sementara itu ketika Midorima hendak menyusul, tiba-tiba saja matanya kemasukan debu yang dibawa angin dari luar sana.

Ia nyaris saja menggosok matanya bila saja ia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang ia menggunakan lensa kontak. Menghela napas berat, akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melepaskan lensa kontak berwarna hitam itu.

"Midorin! Kau sedang apa berdiri di ambang pintu begitu?"

Midorima menunda niatannya saat melihat sang manajer berjalan menghampirinya dengan setumpuk handuk yang baru saja dicuci kemarin. Pemuda itu langsung membuang muka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, nanodayo."

Kemudian Momoi menaruh tumpukan handuk tersebut di atas kursi panjang di dekatnya sebelum menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya di depan dada. Dari reaksi gadis itu dapat Midorima jelaskan bahwa Momoi mengetahui kalau dirinya berbohong.

"Eh? Midorin, kemana kacamatamu?" tanya gadis itu saat menyadari sesuatu yang sepertinya kurang lengkap dari pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu.

Midorima masih enggan membalas tatapan Momoi. "_Lucky-item_ untuk hari ini lensa kontak, jadi—hei, Momoi! Apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Momoi sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk duduk di atas kursi di sana. Midorima hendak mengeluarkan protesnya atas tindakan Momoi yang semena-mena itu, setidaknya sampai Momoi kembali membuatnya terkejut dengan menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dan ditambah lagi dengan Momoi yang semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Momoi, apa yang kau—"

"Midorin," gadis itu menyelanya seraya menatap kedua maniknya yang masih terhalangi lensa kontak warna hitam dengan seksama, "Kalau tidak nyaman dengan lensa kontak sebaiknya tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk tetap memakainya. Sekarang matamu memerah karena iritasi loh."

"…"

"Bisa kau lepaskan itu sekarang? Aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkanku yang melepaskannya," sahutnya lagi. Bahkan sebelum gadis itu mengatakannya langsung pun memang Midorima tidak pernah berniat membiarkannya memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini. Kali ini Midorima mencoba menelan protesnya dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Momoi.

Namun sepertinya Momoi belum selesai untuk membuat pemuda berambut hijau itu terkejut. Lagi-lagi Momoi membuatnya tercengang ketika gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya demi meniup mata yang memerah milik Midorima yang kini terbelalak lebar.

"Hentikan, Momoi!" seru Midorima seraya mendorong pelan kedua bahu gadis di depannya. Aroma napas stroberi gadis itu sungguh mengganggu sistem kerja otaknya sekarang. Sementara itu Momoi justru memandang aksi tiba-tiba dari Midorima dengan pandangan bingung.

"Em, kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu, Midorin."

"Cukup berikan aku obat mata dan kujamin mataku akan baik-baik saja, nanodayo," ujar Midorima seraya membuang muka demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan mulai menghangat. Syukurlah gadis itu tak menyadari semburat merah tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Oh, baiklah," kemudian Momoi mengambil obat mata dari kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya, "Ini, kaupakai sendiri, ya. Aku juga harus segera memberikan handuk-handuk ini kepada yang lainnya. Semoga matamu cepat sembuh ya, Midorin~!"

Momoi langsung beranjak pergi setelah memberikan obat mata serta sebuah handuk kepada si _zodiac freak_ itu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Momoi menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan terlihat gadis itu ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang cukup serius bila dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu soal ini," sahutnya membuat Midorima bingung hingga kalimat selanjutnya mampu membuat pemuda itu kembali merasakan wajahnya menghangat, "Midorin jauh lebih tampan bila dengan kacamata. Ketahuilah kaupunya mata _emerald_ yang indah."

**Tamat**


End file.
